Will Of Fire
by Rachel.Ongaku
Summary: After the death of their teammate, Uzumaki-Hyuga Hitomi and Nara Suzaku decide how to approach the future, revenge, and their love for each other. LEMONS (chapter 3)
1. Fumio Is Dead

**Author's Note:** I do not own Naruto or make a profit off of this.

Hello! This was originally a roleplay where I played Hitomi. I got permission to repost it, so here it is. It takes place 22 years after the war. Hitomi is Naruto & Hinata's daughter. Suzaku is Shikamaru & Temari's son. Fumio was Choji & ?(an OC that we never came up with)'s son. They are all 18 years old at the time of this story. I'll fill in more about the characters in future Authors Notes.

This story is full of lemons! Don't read if you don't like!

* * *

Uzumaki-Hyuga Hitomi was a complete emotional wreck. It had been exactly one week since the death of her teammate, Akimichi Fumio. It was tearing her apart, wishing that she could've done more. She felt so weak and useless, she had no right to call herself a shinobi. From birth it was decided that she would be a shinobi, having high expectations placed on her. It was what happened when her father was the Hokage and her mother the Head of the Hyuga clan.

Hitomi sobbed into the pillow that was already wet. She'd made it through most of the week without crying, even through the funeral. She'd stayed strong, not wanting to fall apart in front of her parents. Sure, they were both very concernted, occasionally checking in on her. Her father even ignored some of his duties to check on her earlier in the day. Hitomi had fallen apart right before he showed up. She might've thrown her hairbrush a little to hard at him. She would have to apoligize for that. Hitomi's thoughts drifted back to the funeral. It was overly dramatic, rain starting as Fumio's body was lowered into the ground. Concerned faces stared at her, they knew the role she had in Fumio's death. It must've been strange to watch her emotionless face then. But Hitomi was no longer numb to it all. The past was real. Hitomi looked at the forehead protector she'd thrown across the ground. She got up and placed it carefully on her dresser, wondering if she'd ever have the courage to tie it around her waist again.

A quick figure dressed in the attire of a Jounin jumped from rooftop to rooftop of the Leaf Village as he quickly made his way toward the Hyuuga district. His hair was pitch black and tied back as he took on a striking resemblance to his father, the leader of the Nara clan. Suzaku Nara had just come from speaking with the Hokage, it was a meeting about a new mission that he and his teammate were to take on. It was more than that though, as Hokage Uzimaki voiced his concerns for his daughter Hitomi, Suzaku's only surviving teammate. The death of Fumio had hit them both rather hard, though Suzaku barely let it show or rise to the surface for he was not one who tended to show any feelings or emotions. He was a quiet individual, one that often stuck to the shadows in order to just observe and analyze from afar. At the funeral he had nothing to say, nothing that needed to be said anyways for Fumio already knew what the fellow shinobi thought of his friend, may he rest in peace.

The Hokage had asked Suzaku to take Hitomi on this mission in the hope to get her out of her room and to get her mind off of everything, he himself hoped it would save him from the sad and depressing thoughts. It was so unreal and hard to believe that his friend that was alive and talking was here just last weak, and now he would never see him again. It almost seemed like he just went away for a long time and was just out of reach, yet the concept that he was dead was hard to grasp. Fumio would live on in their memories and hearts.

Coming to his destination, Suzaku landed right in front of the door of Hitomi's place and raised his hand to knock. He hesitated for a moment, not knowing what he could do or say to comfort her if she was still...grieving. He was concerned for her though and cared about her, he needed to do this as her friend and squad member. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on her door and then called out. "Hitomi! It's me, Suzaku!" He opened his mouth again as if to say something else but just stopped and decided to just wait.

Hitomi had just placed her forehead protector on her dresser when she heard Suzaku outside. She sighed, unsure of what to do. She wanted to see her teammate, but she didn't want to at the same time. She just felt so guilty and depressed. Suzaku would just try to take her out of all that. He would try to cheer her up. Not with laughter or jokes like normal people do but with logic. Logic was even worse, she could never reject his logic. Hitomi took a few deep breaths before opening the door. Her eyes stared at the ground. They were still red and puffy from her crying. She hadn't showered yet that day and her hair was a mess. She'd tried to brush it but her father interrupted her.

Hitomi slowly looked up at Suzaku's dark eyes. "I-I'm okay. You don't have to check up on me." she was about to close the door when a thought struck her and she glared up into his eyes. "Did my dad send you?" she asked in a serious tone. She could see her father doing that, passing cheering her up as a mission. She sighed and kept the door open, letting her teammate into her room. Her eyes glanced over to the forehead protector, wondering if she'd made her decision or not. She coudn't decide if she was ready to put it back on. She sighed and fell backwards onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, face emotionless and saying nothing. It was so odd for Hitomi, who was usually smiling and laughing, cracking jokes whenever she could.

Suzaku looked up as the door slowly opened, his eyes falling on Hitomi's dark and sad face and his own mood suddenly plummeted to match her own depression as he could see she was a mess, it appeared she had been in bed all day crying...again. Taking a step forward, he almost made a move for the door as she seemed like she was going to shut him out like she did everyone else, but it seemed like she decided against it which he was grateful for...however her question and reasoning behind it had him troubled. It would seem that she could see right through him and to the actions of her concerned father.

Stepping into the room as she retreated back to her bed, Suzaku closed the door behind him, leaving them almost in the dark as the room was as gloomy as she was. Slowly he walked toward the bed as she lay sprawled out on it, his eyes glancing over at her forehead protector and frowned as he looked at his which was tied around his right bicep. "The Hokage..." He paused as he realized he sounded like he was giving some initial report in this awkward and nervous moment of his, "...your father is very concerned and he is not the only one. I came because I am concerned, I care about you. Fumio was my friend as well and now it's just the two of us from the former Squad 5. We need to stick together, all we have are each other to watch one anothers backs...I'm here for you Hitomi." Suzaku swallowed hard, it was always hard for him to gather up his words and wits with such emotional and personal manners that did not always revolve around logic or reason. "Even though sometimes it does not seem like it...I am always here for you and always have been."

Hesitating for a moment, he moved to the bed and sat on the edge with his back turned to her. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that right? I know I'm not the...socializing type..." And he was not, he kept to himself and was quiet about almost everything. "...I suppose I have been avoiding the subject myself...I'm not sure what to say, but I'm here and it's a start."

Hitomi's eyes did not move from the ceiling as Suzaku began talking. She almost didn't want to hear anything he had to say. He'd use logic against her, again. She felt as if it was almost easier just to stay how she was, a complete wreck, just like she deserved to be. But Hitomi did move when Suzaku admitted her own concern for her. She knew that her teammate cared for her, after the years they'd spent together there was no way that they couldn't have grown to care for each other. However, she somewhat doubted that he would come over if it weren't for the prodding of her father. She lifted her head and watched as Suzakur began speaking. She realized that he wasn't exactly using logic this time. Her eyes widened and she sat up on the bed. She felt tears fill her eyes as he told her that he was there for her. She held them back as best as she could, hoping that she was done crying for the day. But now she felt it was obvious that she wasn't done.

Hitomi moved closer to Suzaku as he sat down on her bed. She grew increasingly concerned about him, feeling horrible that she'd been so selfish. She may've lost one of her best friends but that gave her no excuse to not be there for Suzaku as he was there for her right then. His back was facing her, so she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. She was always a very touchy feely person, giving everyone hugs even if they didn't want it. But this time it felt completely appropriate to embrace him. She pressed her face into his shoulder. "T-thank you. I-I'm here for y-you too, okay?" she said as she finally let go and began sobbing again. "I feel so, so guilty about it." she cried.

Suzaku's eyes widened at first as she embraced him, the act caught him off guard for some reason as he let out a small surprised gasp but the expression in his face turned into a warm and welcoming smile as he welcomed the closeness and her presence. It was...comforting. Turning and looking to the side at her slightly as she cried on his shoulder, he frowned slightly and raised his hand to put it on her own that was wrapped around her. Slowly his fingers stroked her soft, and smooth skin over her forearm as he wished to comfort her and make her stop crying. Leaning back against her a bit, he closed his eyes and tilted his head and rested it against her own. "You silly girl..." This was something he had said to her before, quite often when they grew up and she did something he thought was foolish and he had to always make some kind of point to her through a logical or reasonable explanation. This time though, he said it in a caring manor.

As she let go he turned around now as she sat there sobbing. Crawling on his knees onto the bed, he was beside her as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her for the first time...well it was the first time that he would initialize the hugging since she often hugged him as they grew up. Suzaku pulled Hitomi into his strong and sweet embrace, bringing her body right into his chest. "Hey...come on now. What have you to feel guilty about? Nothing is your fault, understand me?"

Hitomi wanted to believe him. She always believed him, ever since they were children she trusted him completely. But she just couldn't seem to accept that nothing was her fault. It made things a little better when her wrapped her up in a warm embrace. She knew it was special. He wasn't a hugger like she was. Sure, he didn't push her away, but he never initiated hugs, until now. She enjoyed it as he brought her body up against his chest. She felt so small right then, but at the same time she felt so safe and protected. She wrapped her own arms around him.

"I-I just feel like there's something I could've done. A bunch of what-ifs. Which I know aren't good, but still..." Hitomi held back her tears, taking deep breaths to try to calm herself down. A few moments later she looked up at Suzaku. "I obviously don't deserve to be a shinobi if I can't protect my friends..." she whispered, her eyes glancing over to the forehead protector. She sighed. "I-I just can't do this anymore." she said even softer.


	2. Comfort

**Author's Note:** I do not own Naruto or make a profit off of this.

Hello again everyone! I'm sorry to disappoint you but there isn't a lemon in this chapter. Don't worry it's coming up soon, next chapter actually. And then another one. And then...half of one? So don't worry, we're getting there.

A little bit more background. Naruto is Hokage. Hinata is head of the Hyuga clan. Suzaku was raised in Konoha but now his parents spend most of their time living in Sunagakure. Hitomi has twin brothers who are both ten years old and gennin. Hitomi primarily uses the Hyuga style but is also a med nin.

* * *

Suzaku listened to her words carefully, he knew she took some of the blame for herself about what happened to Fumio, he blamed himself as well. Exactly what she said and was thinking, he was as well about himself. What if he could have stepped in and did something? Wasn't he suppose to be the smart one? The team leader with a plan? It was his job to keep them safe...and yet he slipped up, he had not been strong enough to save Fumio and he knew Hitomi probably felt like she had not been strong enough herself to make a difference. They were both trying to shoulder a burden alone on themselves when it was something they needed to face together. However, when she said something about not being a Shinobi anymore...it caught Suzaku off guard as he pulled away and looked at her.

"What are you saying Hitomi? How can you say that? You cannot just give up, you are a great Shinobi and I need you! We are friends and partners...you cannot just leave me all alone...Fumio is gone, you can't let this defeat you...you can't just leave me as well." Tears were starting to slowly fill in his own eyes, he did not know why but from the tone of his voice he had to believe that he felt very strongly about this and toward her. "It's my fault, put all the blame on my, I made the mistake. I should have been more prepared and stronger as the leader of our squad. I screwed up and lost one friend, I don't want to lose another one. How can you expect me to move on knowing that I completely and utterly failed with not only Fumio, but you as well? I-I..." He stopped as he closed his mouth and looked away in shame and tried to stifle his tears. "I'm sorry...I should not have gone off like that, but just try to understand that I need you by my side. I am trying to be strong and move on, but I can't do it without you."

Hitomi felt her own tears resurface at Suzaku's words. She quickly moved so that she wasn't looking at him. She couldn't stand to look at him right now. She knew that what he was saying wasn't true. There wasn't anything he could've done. He did everything perfectly and he was a great team leader. Hitomi on the other hand, she was the med-nin. She was the one who was supposed to take care of everyone else. She was the one who was supposed to risk her own life to save her teammates. She wasn't the one set up for battle. She wasn't strong like her father and she wasn't even as fast as her mother. She became a med-nin only because she felt that she couldn't do anything else. When Suzaku finished she turned her head just a little bit. She didn't want to look at him quite yet, mostly because of how horrible she knew she must look. She leaned her back against his, so that they were sitting up against each other. She carefully took one of his hands and sighed.

"So you do know how I feel. But you didn't screw up and I can promise you that. This time it was my fault, and I'm sorry that I'm so useless. I don't want to be a burden anymore. But if you really need me, I'll be there...okay?" Hitomi tried once again to hold back her tears. She felt almost dehydrated after all the crying. She gatered her strength and took a few calming breaths. "And you have never failed me. And I do expect you to go on, with or without me. I wouldn't expect anything less from the smartest guy I know." Hitomi sighed. "Mom or Dad wouldn't let me give up either way. Stupid nindo." she muttered.

Suzaku sat there in silence for a while with Hitomi on the bed as they were back to back, he was mostly scolding himself for the outbreak and practically yelling at her. This was the first time he had ever really expressed his true feelings and emotions on a subject to anyone and it made him feel weak for giving in like that and losing his control. It only added to the deep, sinking feeling he felt when ever he thought about what he could have done or tried to have done in order to save his friend Fumio. He glanced at her for a split second when she took his hand, he did not fight it but complied and his fingers closed around her own and he held her hand in return.

He scoffed slightly, "look at the two of us...each trying to shoulder the blame. We really are a mess, aren't we?' It was a rhetorical question as he did not expect her to answer as he was just making an observation and statement as he often did. "If you are here for me and I am here for you...maybe we just need to accept the fact that we messed up as a team." Slowly he turned to look at her, "you are no more useless than I am...and you are anything but a burden. Hitomi..." Suzaku paused as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close once again, "I do need you with me. I cannot continue on by myself and I myself won't let you give up either. I know it's selfish of me...but..." He looked down as his voice faded, "but I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost you too thus in order to make this right I need you by my side on missions. Together we can do anything, we just need to get stronger and a bit wiser."

Hitomi sighed. Suzaku was right. They were both trying to take the blame for something that wasn't entirely their own. There would always be what if situations, and there probably were somethings they could've done differently. But in the end, this was where they were now, both of them accepting their imperfections. She very quickly returned his embrace, holding him close and never wanting to let go. "You're not being selfish. I need you too." Hitomi's eyes glanced up at the forehead protector. She slowly left Suzaku's arms and made her way over to the dresser. She held it in her hands for what seemed like an eternity. She struggled with herself. In a way she felt like it was a fight between her past and her future. She gripped it harder, closing her eyes as she thought. In one quick motion she tied it around her waist and turned back towards her teammate.

She pretty much jumped back into the bed and back into Suzaku's arms. "We-we'll make it throught this, right?" she asked slowly. Quickly she realized something else. "Why did my dad send you here? Was it just to make sure I hadn't flooded the room with tears?" she inquired, tilting her head wondering if they'd already been giving a mission and hoping that she knew who exactly they were going after. Hitomi wasn't all that sure of her strength but she was sure that she would bring down anyone who ever hurt Fumio.

Suzaku's eyes followed Hitomi as she slowly moved to her dresser to get her forehead protector with the Leaf Village symbol on it. His eyes analyzed and observed her face, wondering what she was thinking about. He realized it must be hard for her to jump back into the life of a shinobi especially after the death of their friend. No doubt the missions would seem odd without him, as if there was something missing from their lives. It would remind them of the sadness his death brought, but at the same time it could bring them closer together and make them strong and they could remember Fumio as the shinobi that he was and respected him by proving he did not die in vain.

As she came back to the bed, he opened his arms and welcomed her embrace once again knowing she needed the comfort and closeness and he did not mind it so much himself anymore since he had become use to her touchy feely personality over time. "Yes, together we can do anything. Together we can be strong and fulfill each others flaws, we can protect one another and become a complete team once again. Fumio may no longer be able to accompany us, but he lives inside us." Suzaku frowned as she asked about what the Hokage had actually sent him for. In all honesty he did not want to tell her about the mission from the state that she was in. "Well...we have a mission to investigate the organization that...well we have a lead that shows that there may be a organization of mercenaries or assassins that may have been connected to Fumio's death. So your father thought it would be best if we were to handle it together."

Hitomi smiled a little at their mission. She had to admit it, her father knew her well. Nothing would get her out of it except having something that she wanted to do. She wasn't huge on revenge, but she wanted it this time. She would make Fumio's killers pay. She didn't even care to wonder if she was strong enough. She would be strong enough for this. She had to be. She glanced up at Suzaku. She had to be strong enough. Hitomi sunk into Suzaku's arms as she thought about every tool at her disposal. Eventually she stopped herself. Being so focused on violence and revenge wasn't her. True, she hadn't been herself in several days, but now more than ever she needed to be strong. After all, she's the child of the Hokage and the heiress to the Hyuga Clan.

Hitomi looked up at Suzaku. "Are you ready for this?" she grinned, unable to hold back how much she wanted to finish this. "When do we leave? Today?" she inquired. She would make a personal plea to her father if they were under orders to wait. If anything she could use her mother to help. He could never say no to her mother, though it was very rare that she ever asked for anything. Hitomi's hand found Suzaku's again. She didn't know why she wanted to hold his hand, she just did. It was comforting.

Suzaku frowned slightly as he saw the expression on her face and the look in her eyes, even if she was not saying it out loud or expressing it he knew what she was thinking. It was revenge for he had thought about that as well almost the entire weak after Fumio's funeral but he had time to think. He was the leader and he had to use his brain, he could not give in to such a thought and act stupidly or else it would mean the death of him and Hitomi. He could not live with himself if he got her killed as well so it was his job to keep her clam, cool and collected so they could effectively complete the mission and do it with minimal risk.

Squeezing her hand in his, he raised up his hand arm and placed his hand on her shoulder as he looked her in the eye. "We leave first thing tomorrow and I think that is for the best. You still need some time to get cleaned up and ready...no offense but you still look a wreak." His eyes trailed through her messy hair and down her body before he looked her in the face once again. "We will have our revenge, but it would be foolish to just go rushing in blind and angry. I am ready, I want this...but I don't want to lose you either." He leaned forward for a moment, his eyes trained on her lips as he hesitated for a moment and then looked up and kissed her forehead.

Hitomi sighed. He was right, again. She did need to regather herself. Rushing off in her condition wasn't a good idea at all. And he was right about her looking like a wreck. She could practically feel the tangles in her long violet hair. Brushing wouldn't do any good, she needed a good conditioning before she could deal with that mess. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, calming herself and preparing herself for the upcoming day. She promised herself that she would make it through this, but her first priority was keeping Suzaku alive.

Hitomi's eyes snapped open as she felt his lips on her forehead. They were soft and gentle but most of all, unexpected. She felt frozen for a second, unable to move or respond to the gentle sign of compassion. Her hand raised to the spot where he'd just kissed her. She looked into his eyes, first in confusion but then with her own compassion. She returned with a kiss of her own, pressing gently against his forehead. "I can't lose you." she whispered as she pulled away. She looked down for a moment before looking back up at him with a weak smile. "I don't really look like a wreck, do I?" she was trying to lighten the mood, finally getting back to her old self, if even just a little bit.

Suzaku did not know why he kissed her, it was just an compulsive act that came out of no where. He was not a man that was very good with words or expressing himself so he felt like it was the only way to show in that moment just how much he cared about her. His eyes avoided hers though in the awkward moment for it seemed she had a questioning expression on her face, no doubt the kiss had been as much or even more of a surprise to her as it was to him. It was impulsive, yet when she returned it he smiled softly at her, glad that the mood was changing a bit and they were getting away from such a depressing subject.

"No of course not...I mean you look like you just crawled out of bed, but there is no way you could ever look bad, Hitomi." Suzaku blushed after he said that though, "I mean...you know...as a girl you are cute and...oh never mind, you know what I am trying to say." He was not even sure what he was trying to say but wanted to get away from his own embarrassment. Suzaku had always thought she was attractive after all, he even had a crush on her growing up but he had never actually come out and said anything though he may have left some subtle hints here and there without meaning too...he found himself slipping up often when alone with Hitomi, he could not help it.

Hitomi giggled and hugged Suzaku again. "That's okay. I get it. I'm the most gorgeous girl in the world. Thank you." she joked as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She then sat up and stretched, followed by a loud yawn. She glanced over at the clock to realize that it was too early for sleep. Perhaps just a nap, but Hitomi didn't want to be alone again. She knew that being alone would lead to her sobbing all over again and going back into the place she'd just been filled with anger at herself.

"Well, since you think I'm so beautiful, will you stay here for awhile?" she asked with a smile. She laid down on the large bed and offered for him to lay down next to her. She was small and there was plenty of room on the bed for the both of them. She pulled the blankets up over her body and closed her eyes. She reached out for Suzaku's hand before falling asleep.

Suzaku scoffed at what she said, it was obvious that she was just trying to tease him now for what he said. He was not use to saying or speaking about such things so it was not hard to make him uncomfortable or even blush slightly. His eyes remained away from her as he avoided her gaze for a moment out of his own embarrassment as she rested on his shoulder for a moment. At the movement of her stretching and her yawn though, he looked at her with a small smirk and was getting ready to leave so she could rest and prepare herself for the upcoming mission.

Though when she asked him to stay it caught him by surprise as he froze and looked at her, ready to say that was inappropriate and he should just leave her to her peace and privacy. Though it was two late as she was already laying down and getting ready to sleep. As the blankets fell over her and her hand came to rest on his, he knew he could not just leave her now and have her waking up alone. It was obvious that she still wanted him there, his company and comfort for the time being even if she had not just come out and said that. Laying down next to her, Suzaku kissed her cheek "Sleep Hitomi...I will be here for you." His eyes lingered over her face for a moment, she truly was beautiful. Laying his head down next to hers, he held her hand with his as he wrapped his other arm around her body and cuddled up next to her and slowly drifted off to sleep himself...a nap seemed like a very good idea after all that had happened this weak and today.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you!**


	3. Together

**Author's Note:** I do not own Fairy Tail or make a profit off of this.

Here it is. Lemon. Lots of lemon. Lemon overload maybe. Probably not. Is there such thing?

* * *

When Hitomi woke up she didn't want to move or even open her eyes. She was too warm and comfortable, but something was different. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in Suzaku's arms. She blushed immediately but didn't move. He was asleep and the last thing she wanted to do was wake him up. Her hand was still in his and his other arm was wrapped around her body. Her face was just a few inches from his and she could clearly see his relaxed face. She smiled, glad that he was so peaceful right then. Hitomi took a few deep breaths before cuddling closer to Suzaku, pressing as much of her own body against his as she could.

She lifted her head a small amount and kissed his cheek. "T-thank you for staying." she whispered sweetly.

It had been quite a while since Suzaku had slept peacefully, it been hard after the death of Fumio. It had been hard to sleep period but when ever he did manage to get in a nap or two it was always filled with the same nightmares. Here with Hitomi though, in her presence, warmth, the sound of her beating heart against his body and her steady breath, it all kept him calm and it was peaceful. It was the sleep that he needed in order to recharge and get his wits about him.

Slowly he stirred away at the feeling of her lips on his cheek and her soft, gentle words. Suzaku's eyes slowly opened as he felt her body pressing so close to his own and he looked into her eyes, his face calm and still. "Anything for you...Hitomi." His voice was just a whisper, as if he only wanted her to hear what he was saying even though they were all alone as it was in her dark room. Lifting his hand from around her waist, he smoothed some of her messy hair back as he looked into her face and caressed her cheek affectionately with his fingers. "I'm glad I stayed too..." With that whisper he leaned in slowly, closing his eyes as he gently brushed his lips against her own for a tender kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss he blushed and looked away, "sorry...I don't know what came over me...I must have still be have asleep and dreaming." It was a quick, poor and stupid explanation, plus he just gave away the fact that he had dreams about her which he often did, dreams of her twirling around and dancing, dreams of him with her.

Hitomi felt comforted hearin Suzaku's voice. She temporarily closed her eyes as he spoke. He was so sweet and kind. He was so caring. Hitomi snuggled against him as he pressed his lips against hers. Hitomi kissed him back before even realizing what was going on. It wasn't until he pulled away that she realized what'd just happened. He's just kissed her. They'd just fallen asleep in each others arms. And then he woke up and kissed her. Hitomi felt her heart beating wildly as she looked into his eyes. He was fumbling for words, which was better than Hitomi whou couldn't find anything to say.

She couldn't deny that she enjoyed it. If she was going to kiss anyone, it would be him. Her hand that wasn't in his reached up and caressed his cheek. She slowly leaned back towards him and kissed him again. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't exactly know what was motivating her to kiss him, but everything just felt so right. When she pulled away she pressed her forehead against his. "I know...you silly girl..." she whispered nervously but with a joking tone behind it.

Suzaku's gaze was brought back to her as her hand caressed his cheek. He was still blushing slightly, but his expression was soft and his eyes gleamed as he looked upon her. He knew he had feelings of her, how he secretly longed for her so he knew why he kissed her...he simply just wanted to. For so long he wanted to feel her touch, to feel her lips as he looked upon her as a friend and yet someone he could see himself as something more with. All this time though they had been a team and friends, Fumio right there by them but with him gone all he has was her and he cared about her like no other.

When she kissed him, his eyes closed and he kissed her back without hesitation and his earlier fears that he had done something wrong and had crossed a line as a friend vanished as he suddenly realized she had wanted this as well. Keeping his eyes closed, Suzaku wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck and he enjoyed the close, tender moment for a moment as their foreheads connected. A soft chuckle escaped his lips at her inside joke, something only they as friends would understand and it only made the moment all the more intimate. "You beautiful girl..." He whispered back, his own tone holding some nerves as well as his heart beat with excitement and wonder, though he was not joking as he called her beautiful.

Slowly he rolled her over onto her back as he rolled on top of her, his knees on either side of her hips as he straddled her and held her in his arms, both wrapped around her back as Suzaku held Hitomi against him. Leaning down he kissed her again but pressed into her lips with more strength. Slowly his lips parted as his tongue licked upon her lips and prodded gently, asking permission to enter her mouth.

Hitomi smiled at Suzaku's comment. It was much better than being called a silly girl. Hitomi would've expected some joking, but there was none. Suzaku was completely serious in calling her beautiful. Hitomi was amazed and before she was able to get hold of herself, Suzaku was ontop of her. His arms were wrapped around her as he kissed her gently and passionately. She felt his tongue and opened her mouth, inviting him inside. Her own tongue did some exploring of its own. She wrapped her arms around Suzaku's neck again as she kissed him. She was shaking out of nervousness as she did so, but she carefully took hold of his shirt and began pulling it up over his head. She went slowly, making sure that she could stop if he wanted her to.

Suzaku's tongue enter Hitomi's mouth as soon as her lips parted and she gave him permission. This was the first time he had been a girl with this, the first time he had gone past anything other than just a simple peck of the lips as he explored her mouth with curious hunger. His tongue flickered over her own as he sucked passionately upon her lips and tasted her sweet saliva mix with his own. Pulling away from the kiss, he took a deep breath as he gathered himself up and noticed she was tugging at his shirt.

Suzaku looked at her, he could tell she was shaking with nerves and he was as well as he let out a long and soft breath that shuddered. Sitting up slightly, he did not think but just acted to his instincts for the first time in his life and he helped her to remove his shirt. He quickly removed his jounin jacket so it was not in the way and her hands could simply peel the shirt underneath up over his body, revealing his lean and chiseled figure. He was physically fit as a ninja, but still rather lithe and petite as he was not overly bulky. Pulling his shirt over his head he threw it off the bed and into the dark corners of the room along with his weapon jacket. Kicking his shoes from his feet, he crawled more on top of her as he got comfortable with his position on the bed as he straddled her in nothing but his cargo pants now and moved between her legs, his knees pressed underneath her thighs.

Leaning down he inhaled deeply as he suddenly claimed her lips aggressively, deepening the kiss with more need and desire. He held himself up over her, his hands placed on the bed at her sides. Lifting his right hand now it slipped slowly under the front of her shirt and slid up her bare skin, his fingers caressing her petite stomach and abdomen.

Hitomi pulled back quickly when Suzaku moved. She was frightened that he was going to stop her and push her hands away. She let out a relieved sigh as she realized that he was just helping her. She watched with a smile as he removed the layers of clothing covering his upper body. When he was down to just his shirt she allowed her arms to wrap around him again and assist in pulling it off of him, revealing a figure that she saw as perfect. He was very much in shape and just the way she liked it. She ran her hands against his chest as he kicked his shoes off. Hitomi moved her legs as he positioned his knees inbetween them. She blushed realizing that he was now only wearing his pants.

Hitomi's legs raised so that his knees were underneath her thighs. She looked into Suzaku's eyes, throughly enjoying the intimact of the moment, all thoughts of the past week leaving her mind. She remembered all of the other times she'd looked into his eyes, but there was nothing like that moment, full of so many emotions. She steadied herself as he lowered himself down and pressed his lips against hers. She could feel the change and the increase of passion and eagerly met his intensity. She ran her hands up and down his bare chest, enjoying the warmth of his body. Hitomi almost jumped as she felt his hand slip underneath her shirt, but allowed him to continue as she enjoyed the gentle touch. Hitomi reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and sat up. She slowly pulled her shirt off and looked up at Suzaku. She took hold of his hands and wrapped his arms around him, leading him to the back of her bra so that he could unhook it if he wanted to.

Suzaku's body was on fire, the slightest touch of her hands on his torso sent tingling sensations burning through him. He was glad to be rid of his shirt, it had gotten too hot for it. Clothing just seemed to be bothersome at the moment, as if it was in the way, it was irritating and frustrating, it created a barrier between them. No matter how close he tried to get to her, there was still the limits of the clothing he and she still wore so he was glad when she sat up to comply with his exploring hand.

His eyes watched her intently as she pulled her shirt off and automatically his eyes locked onto her ample breasts confined to her bra which held them so tightly and firm to her chest. Suzaku had always known Hitomi had a very curvaceous and womanly figure as he watched her grow up over the years and she sprouted such round hips and large breasts, both very pleasing to the eye. It teased him and his crush for her, but now...now he would get his chance to show her just how much he loved her, and not just by a friendly meaning.

Following her lead, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his head into her neck. Suzaku's lips started to kiss her neck and he flickered his tongue at her flesh as his fingers unclasped her bra. Kissing down, he trailed along her collar bone to her shoulder as he slowly pulled the straps of her bra down her arms and freed her large tits from their cloth prison. Looking down as he pulled the bra off and threw it away, his eyes watched entranced as her cleavage jiggled slightly and fell into their natural, round position on her chest after being free.

"Hitomi-" He whispered softly, not knowing what to say, what could he say? That he loved her breasts and they were perfect? His expression probably said that for him as he reached out with his hands and groped her cleavage. He fit each breast to his palms, his strong hands gently squeezing the soft mounds as he caressed and massaged them with curiosity and lust. Suzaku rolled and kneaded her large, soft breasts over her chest as he memorized their size, shape and even weight as he playfully bounce and jiggled them in his hands like some little kid who found the best toy. He was a virgin after all so this whole experience was new to him, this was the first pair of breasts he had seen and touched. His fingers flowed over her pink and perky nipples as he rubbed and circled them with his finger tips. He pinched them very gently, his eyes staring intently and never leaving her tits.

Hitomi took deep calming breaths as she felt his hands on her. She fully enjoyed his lips on her neck, even just that small sensation sent her moaning in pleasure as if he'd found a spot that would always please her. She was embarassed about it, but she could feel herself getting wet. Her head hung backwards as he unclasped her bra. She moved her head to the side as his kisses trailed down her collerbone and to her other shoulder. She felt strangely freed as her breasts fell out of the bra. She'd heard the jokes often enough about the Hyuga's real bloodline gift. Sure, both her mother and her aunt were...gifted in that area, and so was she. Hitomi's eyes were closed shut, knowing that he was watching her, looking at a part of her that no other man had seen, at least since she was a baby. The way he was playing with her breasts, Hitomi could guess that he loved them, and had never gotten to play with any before.

Hitomi leaned forward a little bit and wrapped her arms around him, bringing his face up to hers and kissing him. She gulped as she withdrew from the kiss, looking into his eyes once again. "A-are you okay with this? I-I am but if you d-don't want to I'm fine." she said nervously in a shaky voice.

Suzaku looked up from her breasts, as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He had been entranced by her breasts for a moment which was rather embarrassing as she drew him back into the moment. Closing his eyes for a moment he kissed her back, welcoming the touch of her lips and when she pulled back his eyes opened to meet hers as she talked. A soft smile spread on his lips as he hugged her back an nodded slowly. "I want this as well." His words were a whisper as he tried to stop from sounding nervous like her.

Leaning forward he pressed her down on her back as he straddled over her once gain and held her close so her breasts were pressing tightly to his chest. "I wanted this for a long time, Hitomi." He whispered into her ear as he started to kiss and lick her neck once again since she seemed to like that so much, he loved the sound of her moan and wanted to milk more from her lips. "It has always been you Hitomi...no one else, I always wanted to tell you...but..." He stopped not knowing how to explain or continue but he figured she understood what he meant. Latching onto her neck with his lips, Suzaku started to suck passionately as he it her gently and marked her with a bite of his love. As he tended to her neck with his mouth, his hips rocked and rolled slightly as he rubbed that large, hard bulge in his pants against her crotch and between her thighs. His groin was tingling with arousal as he had sprouted a raging erection.

Hitomi felt her heart practically beating out of her chest. Most of her life she'd tried to ignore the possibility of romance. She focused on her goals and on earning her place as the next head of the Hyuga clan. But now, she began seeing things differently. She felt an affection for her remaining teammate that she'd never known before, but somehow she knew it was always there. She'd always been protective of Suzaku, pretty much staking her claim to him, even without making him hers. Any sign of another girl having eyes for him and she'd push them away. Hitomi had always felt that it was her job as a friend but now she was seeing her actions for what they really were. She'd had a crush on Suzaku.

Hitomi almost cried at Suzaku's words. He kissed and nipped at her neck, bring moans from her lips. She felt his buldge press against her and her eyes snapped open. She was finallly realizing what was happening and that this was real. She carefully rolled them over so that she was ontop. She looked down at him, somehow easily holding back the tears of joy and realization. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "Suzaku...I-I feel the same way..." she whispered shyly. She hooked her thumbs underneath his pants and began pulling them down slowly, watching his eyes incase he had hesitation or wanted her to stop.

Suzaku stopped, pausing as he felt Hitomi shifting underneath him and soon he found himself following her lead as she rolled him onto his back with her on top, their positions switched. At first he thought maybe he had gone too far by showing her how aroused he was because of her and pressed his erection to her, but now he could see that she wanted this as well, just as much as he did. Hitomi had always been a very strong and out going girl it seemed, and now as a woman it also seemed like she knew what she wanted for she was showing him. His eyes looked up at her, scanning over her perky and perfect breasts before falling over her cute face, her cheeks burning with a pink hue much like his own as she spoke softly.

As she hooked his pants, Suzaku looked down and swallowed hard knowing what she was doing as she slowly started to pulled them down. He looked away in embarrassment and closed his eyes as he laid his head back on the bed. "Hitomi..." He whispered as she unveiled his manhood as he made no attempts to stop her. As soon as she pulled his pants far enough down his large, hard cock sprung up and curved into the air. It was throbbing with thick veins as blood pumped into the shaft, keeping him fully erect. His entire manhood was pulsing and twitching with a need for Hitomi's touch and attention since she was the one that caused him to be in such a lustful and horny state. His precum was already bubbling from the tip and leaking down his length, making his member glisten in the dim light.

Hitomi paused as he said her name, but looking up at his eyes she guessed that he didn't want her to stop, so she pulled down his pants all of the way and threw them carelessly on the floor. She carefully crawled back up to his face and laid down ontop of him. She kissed him and turned his head gently with her hand so that she was looking into his eyes. She felt shaky but she had to say it. She wouldn't go any further until he knew. She had to admit her feelings for him right then. She looked into his eyes, as if she was searching for something but didn't know what. "Suzaku..." Hitomi paused, it was hard to get the words out. She giggled, she didn't mean for it to be difficult. "I love you." she said sweetly as she leaned forward and kissed him. After a soft and tender moment her hand trailed down until it reached his member. She looked into his eyes as she slowly moved her hand up and down.

Suzaku felt the warmth of his pants completely leave him as Hitomi moved around, though since his eyes had been closed he was not sure what was going on at least until she crawled back up next to him, practically laying on him as he felt the weight of her petite body on his and her breasts pressed to his chest. His eyes opened and his face met hers as she said his name...and then three small, little words. His eyes were wide as she said it and he looked up at her as if studying her face, as if he was asking if she meant it but it was clear. Those three little words meant so much, they could even mean trouble at times...but right now there was nothing else he wanted to hear more from her.

"I love you too, Hitomi..." He replied back as his face and eyes softened and he kissed her tenderly. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as his eyes winced from pleasure as she took hold of his sensitive member. He had been untouched by anyone else until that moment, and just the simple feeling of her hand wrapped around his cock felt amazing as she stroked him. His chest rose and fell as he panted and moaned softly. "That feels good." He admitted shyly as he blushed and groaned. Kissing her once again, his hands trailed down her sides as he traced the curves of her body that she was gifted with to her pants now and his fingers started to slowly pull them down over her round hips and strong thighs, he pulled her pants down as far as he could reach which was to just above her knees in this position.

Hitomi smiled as he responded. She eagerly kissed him back, excited about what was happening. Her heart still felt as if it was beating out of her chest, but now it felt good. It felt as if she had now had nothing to worry about anymore. She smiled as he responded to her hand touching him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back down on his chest as she enjoyed the sound of both his heartbeat and the sound of his moans. She was interrupted as he kissed her, but she didn't care. She wanted to kiss him more. She wanted to touch him more. She just wanted more of him.

She kissed him more intensely as his hands traced the curves of her upperbody and landed on her pants. He carefully pulled her pants and panties down together to her knees as she continued moving her hand up and down on his member. She paused and rolled off of him and pulled her pants the rest of the way off, leaving both of them completely naked in her carefully rolled Suzaku over ontop of her and kissed him. She was ready for him and didn't want to wait any longer. She pulled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes before nodding slowly.

Suzaku pulled his hands from her, thinking he had did something wrong at first when she pulled away from him...and to his disappointment released his throbbing cock, her hand had felt so good. Was she not ready for this after all? Was she nervous and he was moving to fast? Though it became clear that once again she was ready as ever as she pulled off the rest of her pants and was completely naked as he was. His eyes scanned over her in all her glory, since it was the first time he had seen breasts it was definitely the first time he saw a vagina. Soon his vision was obstructed as she threw herself on top of him and they rolled over on the bed again and he found himself on top so he straddled himself above her.

Nodding, he confirmed her own nod as he knew what she wanted, he knew she was ready for him to claim her and their love. His hand slowly trailed down her chest as he looked over her naked body, his fingers slid over her breasts and down her abs and to her stomach until he looked at her tight slit that was glistening with her precum juices. "You are gorgeous." Suzaku whispered as he looked upon her like some naked goddess and he could not believe he was here and able to reach out and just touch her, he was a nervous virgin after all and his fingers quivered as he drew them over her soft, smooth and hot flesh.

Positioning himself between her legs, his thighs pressing under hers as his knees were on the bed on either side of her naked bottom. He placed his hands on the bed next to her shoulders as he lowered himself and tried to press into her, but his large cock just slid away from her slick, wet pussy. Reaching down, he took a firm hold of his shaft and pressed the thick head of his dick against her now as he guided himself in slowly. Suzaku grunted, wincing with pure pleasure as he entered her and he moaned. His large cock spread her tight, virgin walls slowly. She was so tight, but he pressed inside her inch by inch, being squeezed the entire way. If she had not been so wet and ready this would have been impossible he thought. "Your so tight..." He gasped out as he pulled his hand away and grabbed at the bed sheets. Grunting he looked down at her, "are you alright?" He only asked because he knew it might have been painful or uncomfortable for her first time and he was breaking through her virgin barriers.

Hitomi squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Suzaku position herself. She wanted to watch but at the same time she disn't so Hitomi just settled for not watching and focusing only on the sensation. She felt him press into her for the first time but her tight hold was to small of a goal for his huge cock without guidance. Not long afterwards she felt him again, this time obviously with the help of his hand. Hitomi let out a small gasp when he began pushing into her and at first she wasn't that bad. All of a sudden Hitomi felt a sharp stabbing pain and Hitomi winced in pain. She gritted her teeth and one tear fell from her face. She looked up at Suzaku as he asked if she was alright. Hitomi wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down, allowing him to place some of his weight on her as she adjusted to him. After a minute or so the pain had faded and she felt that she was ready to continue. She let Suzaku know by kissing him and moving her own hips a little.

Suzaku frowned as he could see the pain in her face, he did not wish this. Never in his life had he ever thought of an ill thought toward her, never had he ever wanted to harm her. It was unintentional of course, but it was unavoidable and he was doing it. His eyes followed her tear and all he wanted to do was pull out of her, hug and cuddle her and apologize. How could he continue on without her permission? It would seem awfully selfish of him. Suzaku gasped softly as her arms wrapped around him and he found himself pulled down against her. Wrapping his arms around her back and under the bed, he held her close and embraced her as well as he waited for her to be ready.

With her kiss and the move of his hips, Suzaku started to rock and role into her now, slowly and gently humping her body with his own. He let out sharp gasps and moans against her neck as he slowly pulled out and pushed into her and her tight vaginal walls, squeezed, caressed and massaged every inch of his shaft. "Hitomi, you feel so good." She was so hot and wet inside, he had no idea it would feel like this...that the sensations would be so strong. He held onto her tightly as he stretched her so she would adapt and mold to his him and his size being within her.

Hitomi throughly enjoyed the feeling of his warm body against hers, naked skin to naked skin. She never wanted to let him go. She just wanted him to stay perfectly safe in her arms. As her pain subsided she could feel him inside of her, stretching her for the first time. She gently caressed his cheek as he started pulling out and pushing back into her. All of a sudden, with the pain gone, she began feeling the pleasure of the act. It was all so intimate, giving herself to him. She wouldn't have it any other way. She almost started crying again, but this time out of joy. Hitomi moaned with pleasure as he brushed past her g-spot, her head laying back as she did.

"O-oh, Suzaku." she moaned into his chest, her voice shaking as she spoke. She gently lifted her head and gently pressed her lips against his.

Suzaku's moans matched her's as his hips rose and fell between her thighs. There was a light sound of flesh meeting every time he pressed the length of his cock back into her depths and his body met hers as he humped her gently down against her bed. He was being careful with her, not wanting to cause any pain or discomfort by being too rough since she seemed to just had started to enjoy it. He held her tightly, his arms wrapped around her as he never let go and kept his body as close as possible without completely suffocating or crushing her with his body. His fingers clung to the soft skin of her back as he slid the length of his member in and out of her, inhaling and exhaling with soft gasps and moans as he did, doing his best not to dig his nails into her back as her tight walls squeezed his sensitive shaft and sent strong waves of radiating pleasure through him.

It was so much, he could feel the pressure building up in his groin as he built up to his climax, it was soon. Suzaku was inexperienced and this was his first time, he had no chance of lasting too much longer inside of her hot, wet pussy that rubbed, caressed and massaged his dick better than any hand could ever manage. He deepened the kiss with her, showing his need and love as he sucked hungrily on her tongue and saliva. He let loose a few groans into her mouth, their lips vibrating until he had to pull away to catch his breath and panted. "Hitomi...I can't hold it much longer...I'm going to cum..." He gasped out in a shuddering whisper, it was a bit of a warning for her so she knew he was close in case she wanted to stop him, he knew there was a risk of pregnancy but did not care if she did not, he would gladly release inside her in such a passionate moment and confirm their love. He could feel the growing pressure at the base of his shaft and in his balls which were swollen with the produced sperm.

Hitomi's breath came in short gasps as Suzaku thrust in and out of her. She could feel her pussy lips clinging to him every time he pulled out. In a stroke of luck the way he was moving inside of her stimultated her g-spot with every stroke. The sensation was nothing like Hitomi had ever experienced. She felt the gentleness and the love that Suzaku was experiencing by the slow steady way he was making love to her. He touched her as if she was fragile, as if she was something he placed a high value on. Part of Hitomi was in disbelief, she couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. It was all moving so fast but she didn't want it to stop. She was on a high after spending so many days lower than low.

Hitomi never expected to feel as much pleasure as she was currently experiencing. She moved underneath Suzaku as her pleasure grew. She twitched ocassionally and let out stronger moans. Her eyes were closed as she felt the final push to her orgasm. She passionately kissed Suzaku and wanted to continue the kiss after he pulled away to let her know that he was close. Hitomi's orgasm was so close that she didn't care. She wrapped her arms and her legs around him, pulling him close and into her as she came. She moaned his name over and over again as her body was swept with waves and waves of pleasure, letting him cum inside of her. She would worry about that later. She just wanted to have the full experience with Suzaku and enjoy every single moment.

Suzaku started to move more fluidly as Hitomi adjusted to his insertion, it became easier with her increasing wetness and her tight walls accommodating him by stretching, but it was still unbelievably tight and caused an insane amount of friction. With each trust he grunted and panted, his groaned and moans mixed with his breathing as his body had never felt so good nor so hot before. The heat from their naked bodies rubbing and grinding together was making perspiration start to form upon his lean figure and he could feel a moistness between them, especially between their thighs due to the juices that leaked from their sex.

Then it happened, Hitomi came...he knew it could not be anything else as her body started to writhe beneath him in pleasure as she yelled our his name in ecstasy of her orgasm. Suzaku's eyes widened for a moment as her pussy tightened and constricted around his cock, pulsing and throbbing as she came hard and he could feel her hot fluids trickling out around his shaft, creating create pressure and pleasure. No longer being able to hold himself back, Suzaku let out a loud and long shuddering moan as his muscles spasmed. His movements slowed as he involuntary jerked his hips and bucked against her, each time spraying a thick, hot load of his cum into her depths as the white, hot froth of his semen burst from the tip of his cock. Suzaku road out his and her orgasm, rocking slowly as her tight vaginal walls milking out every last drop as he filled her insides completely with his seed.

Gasping after the intense orgasm, he felt weak as he laid down on top of her slightly and panted against her neck as he held her affectionately in his arms and remained in that position with his manhood locked deep inside her. He could feel the mess between him of his and her cum mixed that had leaked out, not only that but their bodies and the sheets were slick with their sweat. "Oh Hitomi...Hitomi...I love you so much..." He whispered softly in her hear as he tried to gather his strength and breath.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank You!**

So, are my lemons alright?

Also, if you like Fairy Tail, especially Gajevy check out Thank You Juvia! Its complete!

If you prefer Gruvia, check out Rain, a sequel to Thank You Juvia. Chapter Two has just been posted!


End file.
